Electro-optical connection modules are used to connect an optical side configured for transmission of optical signals and an electrical side configured for transmission of electrical signals. In a known configuration, the electro-optical connection module is provided with a so-called optical engine comprising a receiver device configured to transform optical signals received into electrical signals and/or a transmitter device configured to transform electrical signals received into optical signals. An electro-optical connection module comprising both the receiver device and the transmitter device is also referred to as electro-optical transceiver.
Document EP 1 202 095 A1 discloses an electro-optical connection module comprising a first end designed to receive optical fibers, and means to convert a signal conveyed by these optical fibers into an electrical signal. Such means are preferably placed on a rigid portion of a printed circuit contained in the module. Furthermore, the printed circuit portion is connected by means of a flexible printed circuit portion to a printed circuit end. This printed circuit end has contacts in the form of an electrical plug at one end of the module. The second end is opposite to the first end of the module. Thus, the optical module is used for an electrical connection and comprises means to convert the optical signal received into an electrical signal.